


Prize

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>basically, pwp smut; this was inspired by this gif of nico swallowing cos just YUM http://ispun.tumblr.com/post/49180207832</p><p>disclaimer: none of this happened. <br/>rating: black flag</p><p>i always welcome constructive criticism, kind comments and gentle nagging to write more. if you find any errors, whether they are language-based, factual or formatting, please do let me know.</p></blockquote>





	Prize

Kimi isn’t too sure how this happened, but he’s going with it. He’s in his hotel room in Abu Dhabi, and Nico Rosberg is kneeling in front of him, sucking on his cock, fingers digging into his thighs. He’s just won his first race since he came back to Formula One, and as he was talking to a journalist afterwards, Rosberg had given him a wink and licked his lips in a way that could only be construed as lascivious. His interest had been piqued enough that he walked away from the interviewer and followed the German through the paddock.

Nico gives him a smile.

“Congratulations,” he says. “Nice to see you still have it in you.”

“Thanks. What’s going on?”

“Oh, we have a little tradition round here these days. Hasn’t anyone told you? The winner of every GP gets a special prize from the drivers. And today, I’m your prize.”

Kimi raises his eyebrows.

“I see. And what does being my prize involve?”

Nico leans in and whispers into Kimi’s ear seductively.

“Whatever you want it to involve. I’m sure you’ll be able to use your imagination. I’ve heard you’re pretty adventurous.”

“Let’s go.”

They get into Kimi’s car and drive to the hotel. Nico spends the journey flipping through a magazine, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes in a way that makes Kimi crazy. He seems so calm. Kimi, although he looks calm on the outside, feels a huge ball of nervous tension in his stomach. Nico looks over and twitches his lips in a tiny, lazy smile, before going back to his magazine.

When they get into Kimi’s room, Nico flops down on the bed, like a sleepy cat. He rolls over onto his stomach and looks up at Kimi.

“So, winner, what do you want to do?”

Kimi looks down at the younger man. His hair is soft, blonde, covering one eye seductively. His lips are pouty, his skin soft and clean-shaven. He’s wearing a white shirt, tailored, skinny black jeans that are so obscenely tight, Kimi wonders how he can walk in them, and yellow trainers. Kimi’s wearing shorts and an old t-shirt and he feels kind of rough compared to his companion. When Nico talks, his English is perfect, so far removed from Kimi’s rough, guttural accent that it’s like they’re speaking different languages. Kimi’s seen how Nico can switch between French and German and English like it’s nothing. He’s seen the way Nico deals with people, treating everyone respectfully, but always as though they should defer to him. He has the natural confidence of those born into privilege and wealth. For all his supposed coolness, Kimi would never be able to walk around the paddock like Nico does, like he owns it, like he belongs there and only there. Kimi shakes his head. Nico Rosberg may well be the most beautiful boy on the planet.

“I want you to get down on your knees and suck my cock,” says Kimi.

Nico pouts with a little smile, drags his teeth over his bottom lip. He slides off the bed and onto his knees. He unbuttons Kimi’s shorts and pulls his already-hard cock out of his pants. Gazing up at Kimi, his grey eyes boring into Kimi’s, he sticks his tongue out and gives Kimi’s cock one long, hard lick, all the way from the base to the top. Kimi grunts in pleasure, tangling his fingers into Nico’s hair.

Nico continues to lick at Kimi, each stroke of his tongue sending pulses of pleasure all round Kimi’s body. The room is silent, apart from the occasional stifled groan from Kimi. Precome drips from the older man’s cock, which Nico immediately and expertly licks up, each time savouring the taste on his lips.

Kimi is desperate for release, and he rubs his cock against Nico’s lips, pulls on his hair, trying to fuck him in the mouth. Nico gives a low chuckle and takes all of Kimi into his mouth. He continues working Kimi’s cock with his tongue. Kimi is fucking his mouth now, thrusting deep into Nico’s throat. Nico doesn’t gag though. Nico is very, very good at this. He loves feeling Kimi’s stiff, thick cock pushing deeper into his mouth with every thrust, loves the salty taste of Kimi’s precome on his tongue.

Nico rubs a finger on his lip, covering it in saliva, before reaching round and rubbing Kimi’s entrance. Kimi gives a low moan of pleasure and starts fucking Nico’s mouth ever harder. Nico doesn’t know much Finnish, but he’s pretty sure most of the words leaving Kimi’s mouth right now are utterly filthy. He keeps raising his eyes to Kimi’s face, watching as he throws his head back in pleasure. Kimi looks down and catches his eye. The sight of the younger man gazing up to him, his mouth full of cock, cheeks flushed and hair tangled, combined with his finger working on his arse, and his cock surrounded by Nico’s mouth, triggers an orgasm so strong that Kimi’s knees go weak. He pulls Nico’s head to him by the hair, coming into Nico’s throat. Nico’s struggling to swallow everything, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he tries to take everything.

Kimi pulls out, his cock leaving strings of white over Nico’s face. Kimi rubs his cock all over Nico’s reddened cheeks. He looks down at him.

“You look beautiful like that,” he says hoarsely. “You little slut.”

Nico smiles up at Kimi, cheeks lined with white come. Kimi looks down at him, and dreams of the many victories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, pwp smut; this was inspired by this gif of nico swallowing cos just YUM http://ispun.tumblr.com/post/49180207832
> 
> disclaimer: none of this happened.   
> rating: black flag
> 
> i always welcome constructive criticism, kind comments and gentle nagging to write more. if you find any errors, whether they are language-based, factual or formatting, please do let me know.


End file.
